


Dolohov's Daughter

by pearlhp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Spy Severus Snape, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlhp/pseuds/pearlhp
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when a fifteen year old girl is demanded by Voldemort to spy on The Order?Absolutely nothing.Set during beginning of OOTP to end of DH
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. So What

No one trusted that Dolohov's daughter would be a good fit for this particular job, but everyone had to listen to the Dark Lord during those days.  
They all thought she was too cowardly, not death-eater enough.  
But, Draco couldn't do it. So it had to be Adelina.


	2. I'm a Cult Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelina attends another Death Eater meeting, but this one is focused all around her. The next day, she is sent to Hogwarts with her "parents" to be met with Dumbledore. She is then sorted into her forever house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will be named after 'The Cure' songs!!

Adelina walked along the long corridor of the Malfoy Manor, letting her fingertips glide across the dark, marble walls. She's always found the Malfoy Manor quite beautiful, it reminded her of home as both were decorated with black and hints of green. Of course, she would had have to find it 'nice' at some point since she would be living there for the next four years, but that she did not know at the time. The corridor was decorated with live paintings between every door and you would occasionally come across an emerald green armchair. No one ever sat in those chairs, everything was for decoration. In fact, most rooms in the Manor were specifically for decoration. The Malfoy family only used a few rooms which would include two bedrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, the drawing room, the tea-room, and occasionally the few guest bedrooms. The guest bedrooms were home to foreign Death Eaters that did not own a house in Britain, the Malfoy's were always nice enough to let them stay until needed. 

In the distance were voices of Death Eaters who were currently discussing the fate of Adelina and her upcoming trip to Hogwarts. They had planned for Adelina to be no-other than a con artist at Hogwarts. She would pretend to be an American muggle-born named 'Diana Nelson.' They had even collected a few hairs of a couple muggles off the streets for poly-juice, so Narcissa and Dolohov could pretend to be her parents when they went to meet Dumbledore. Bellatrix had been teaching Adelina how to prefect an American accent, which was a little hobby she picked up at Azkaban. Sometimes, Bella liked to speak in different accents during conversations in the drawing room. Her top three accents were Russian, Australian, and American. Obviously she never did it when the Dark Lord was around. 

Adelina opened the double-doors that led you to the drawing room. She was met with many pairs of eyes that stared up at her, some in relief that she had finally arrived and some in jealously, jealous that she got to do a special job for the Dark Lord. Narcissa gave her a weak smile as everyone put their eyes back down to the table.

> "Hello, dear." Narcissa started, "I'm glad you made it. How are you feeling?" Adelina sat in-between Narcissa and Draco, giving Draco a small smile.
> 
> "I've been okay. I'm a bit nervous about my upcoming job, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Adelina said a bit quieter then Narcissa as she knew others were listening in to their conversation.

It had not occurred to Adelina that she and Draco would be in the same year at Hogwarts. They would end up being good friends, but would never show that at Hogwarts due to certain circumstances. Only two members of the Hogwarts staff knew about Adelina; Snape and Umbridge. They had managed to inform Umbridge of their plans, and had told her not to treat Adelina like your average Gryffindor, but more like a superior Slytherin. 

Those not in support of Adelina attending Hogwarts were a few of the Death Eaters, her friends back in Russia, and herself. The Death Eaters thought it would be best if someone like Yaxley took Poly-Juice potion and pulled off another Barty Crouch Jr, just like they did the previous year. Snape said it would be too obvious, and Dumbledore would be keeping his guard up for imposters taking the potion. Voldemort had to agree with that as he did not want to have to fight Dumbledore. Adelina's friends back in Russia had a quite obvious reason on why they didn't want her to go to Hogwarts; they would miss her too much and Koldovstoretz is way better than Hogwarts. Adelina had to agree with that as Russia was particularly skilled with Dark Arts, that class was her favourite after all. The only reason she did not want herself doing this mission was because she thought she would fail and get caught. She wasn't too keen on being subtle, and thought she would probably give herself away to someone her first day of classes. That just so happened not to be the case.

> "Tomorrow is September first," Voldemort began as everyone stared up at him. "Narcissa, Dolohov. You will take the Poly-Juice potion at five o'clock, then take the Portkey with Adelina to Dumbledore's office. It will last for an hour, I expect it won't take too long." Voldemort looked at the three to make sure they were following along.
> 
> "Yes, master." Dolohov stated. Voldemort smiled wickedly at him.
> 
> "Adelina. Every month you will report back here and tell us what has happened that month. Dumbledore will think it's for a family emergency, let's say your step-father has cancer and doesn't have long left to live." Voldemort says. 

It was almost gruesome how casually the Dark Lord could talk about death. He could not talk about any of his own valuable Death Eaters dying without cringing at it, so how could he speak so casually about others dying? It didn't make sense to any of the Death Eaters, but he was the Dark Lord after all.

Adelina was not excited to attend Hogwarts. She would have rather went back to Russia and attended Koldovstoretz like she has been since she was eleven. It was greatly assumed of Adelina that Koldovstoretz was hugely different than Hogwarts was. Her old Russian magic school was grey and grand, it looked almost depressing. It was next to Finland submerged in a great lake of water, half was underneath and the other half was on top. To even get to the St. Petersburg village you would have to take an hour long boat ride, so not a lot of people bothered to go on the weekends they could. Most of the time was spent inside, in a library or gazing off of one of the many balconies. If you wanted to go outside you'd have to put on a bathing suit, as you'd have to swim. Adelina also did not want to go to a school where it was greatly encouraged to go outside. She was so used to staying indoors that she'd actually prefer to be indoors now. As a child, she used to spend hours and hours in her backyard doing absolutely anything she could to entertain herself. The complete opposite as she is now.

Adelina realized she had zoned out for the remainder of the meeting, she thanked Merlin that the Dark Lord did not call on her while she was deep in her thoughts.

"That concludes our weekly meeting. Goodbye." Voldemort apparated to wherever he was staying at that moment, he wouldn't dare tell anyone.

* * *

"My dear, are you ready?" Dolohov asked Adelina as he grabbed a potion bottle off the side table in the hallway.

"Yes." Adelina said.

And with that, both Narcissa and Dolohov chugged their poly-juice potions. Narcissa began to shrink and grow darker, longer hair, while Dolohov grew taller and produced a large beard. They had faces of disgust and discomfort as they transformed into their new identity for the upcoming hour as Adelina chuckled at their transformation. Narcissa raised her eyebrows at her which caused the fifteen year old to stop.

"Portkey should be ready in twenty seconds, put your hand on it." Narcissa put down an old looking bottle of wine on the ground and put two fingers on it, Dolohov and his daughter doing the same. 

After twenty seconds, the three began to be pushed back wildly as they felt a huge gush of wind forcing itself onto them. After a horrible ten second long trip, they appeared in the Headmaster's office. All three of them looked behind them and were greeted with an old man who goes by the name of Dumbledore.

"Ah, the Nelson's! I've been waiting." Dumbledore said with excitement as he relaxed into his chair. "I assume your trip went okay?"

"Yes. Yes, it did." Narcissa stated and sat down across from the Headmaster, Dolohov and Adelina beside her smiling nicely.

"Well, all I need to say is a few key things. Diana's schedule will be given to her tomorrow at Breakfast, and she will be sorted into her house tonight. I will meet with her at the end of the week to make sure all is well." He smiled at the three. "Diana may go down to the Great Hall now, Mcgonagall will will escort her."

Diana stepped out of her chair and waved goodbye to the two parental figures. She walked down a large spiral staircase and was met with an older looking lady. They exchanged introductions then walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Adelina was right; Hogwarts is completely different than Koldovstoretz. Hogwarts was brightly lit and already had hundreds of more rooms than her old school did. It had more colours, more happiness, and more normality. Adelina had already liked it so much more, and when she got down to the Great Hall, Dumbledore was there before she was. 

"Hello new and returning students of Hogwarts. Before our first years are sorted, I would like to welcome an exchange student from America!" Dumbledore announced, pointing to the back of the hall where Adelina was standing. "Diana Nelson! Diana, if you would like to come up and get sorted."

Diana walked up to the front of the hall and felt as if thousands of eyes were staring right up at her, and could read her mind. She didn't like to be the centre of attention and hated this situation with her entire body, more than she hated being in the presence of Voldemort. After what felt like three years, she sat down on the stool and a hat was put on her head.

_"Ah! Your name is not Diana, is it young girl? That's okay... I like a bit of drama sometimes. I see you'd be perfect for Slytherin, but I might have to put you elsewhere for this mission you're on..."_ The janky, old hat spoke inside of her head. Then, it spoke out loud to everyone listening. "GRYFFINDOR!" 


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelina meets her first friend at Hogwarts and her first enemy at Hogwarts, or first victim at Hogwarts per say.

As she was sat down in her seat, Adelina started to recognize the 'manners' of this new school. The boys were all cracking jokes with each other, pointing at girls, and doing something innapropite. The girls, however, were all sitting quietly and respecting others. Well, most of the girls; the girls in the emerald green uniforms were quite obviously making fun of younger students who had just arrived. Master Lebedev, Headmaster of Koldovstoretz, would not tolerate any of these boys at his school. They would be severely punished for even talking during dinner hours, it was greatly disrespectful. She assumed the rules were less strict around Hogwarts, but due to Umbridge, that was all about to change.

Adelina was looking around at her surroundings when suddenly all four tables were now covered with all different sorts of food. Chicken, spice ball, kidney pie, pudding, you name it and it was on the tables. If you walked into the room and looked around, it would seem that every pupil in the large room was eating. However, every pupil but one was eating. That 'one' was Adelina. She was used to skipping meals, it was a habit she picked up over the summer. Sometimes she refused to go for dinner due to the fact that the Dark Lord would be eating with them, Narcissa always told everyone that Adelina was sick. 

Adelina's mother passed away during the year 1981 when her and Dolohov were captured. Dolohov was sent to Azkaban, but her mother got executed for her worst crimes. Since Adelina was only one at the time, she never got to know her parents until the summer of 1994; that was the summer her father escaped Azkaban. He collected Adelina from her aunt's house almost right away and took her instantly to England to meet with Lucius Malfoy. She wasn't allowed to listen in on their conversations, she had to go to Draco's room and hang out with him for the entire week. It sucked for her.

"Why aren't you eating?" A dark haired boy asked Adelina as he gulped down a piece of chicken.

Adelina looked him up and down before responding to see if he was worth her time. "Habit." She replied with after making her noble decision to speak with him, as he would be the person to introduce her to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Habit of what?" He questioned her. "Never mind that, what's your name?"

"Diana Nelson." She smiled fakely at him.

"Dean Thomas. I'm sure I'll be seeing lots of you this year." He winked and turned his head to the left of him. "Oy! Hermione! Harry! Ron! New Gryffindor!"

Adelina turned her head as quickly as she could without getting whiplash; those three were her main targets according to her father. She was ordered to gain their trust and learn all their secrets, leading them to their death. They looked.. weaker than she assumed they would be. She thought they'd have scars all over and would be tough-looking; all the stories she'd heard about the three from Draco were obviously over-exaggerated. She'd have to speak to him about that.

The trio didn't bother to say hi to Adelina, but they just waved awkwardly then went back to speaking with each other. How rude that was, to just ignore a new student in your year. Maybe she could get them for that. 

"Well, Dean Thomas, maybe you could show me up to the Gryffindor common room?" Adelina smirked at the boy she then found attractive. It wouldn't hurt to fool around a bit at Hogwarts, just don't get attached, right? 

"It'd be my pleasure." Dean said.The two of them got up from their seats and made their way out of the Great Hall.

The two walked up many, many stairs to get to the common room. Adelina even thought she might stop the mission all because she couldn't handle all those stairs every single day. Other than the stairs, it was a peaceful and enjoyable walk. The paintings looked suspiciously at the new fifth year and those who shared a painting whispered to their mate. No students were out roaming the halls at that time since everyone was still working on their dinners, so at least no real people looked funny at Adelina.

"How long are you staying at Hogwarts for?" Dean asked as they approached the portrait. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." He said to the portrait. It moved open and the two stepped into an empty common room, which was attacked by the colours red and gold.

"I'm not sure yet. My parents said they wanted to go to the UK for business reasons, so I'm assuming a year or two." Adelina said as she looked around the room.

The common room was different from her common room back in Russia. Since her old room was completely underwater, there were no windows and it was always extremely freezing in their rooms. It was also much darker than the Gryffindor common room, as they only had candles in their rooms. The Gryffindor common room was bright, lively, and reeked of happiness. It had wizard chess sets along the walls and many loves eats, including a seating area that looks out a big window. 

"Well, I'll be going now." Dean said and went back out the portrait to go catch up with his friends.

Adelina walked up the stairs to where she assumed their separate rooms were, and had to walk up five flights of stairs until she saw a sign that read 'Fifth Year Girls'. She entered the room and saw the bed closest to the door had 'Diana' carved into it, she placed her bags on her bed and began unpacking.

After unpacking, Hermione walked in almost instantly, all by herself. She had a look of anger on her face and had her arms crossed, she shut the door fuelled with anger.

"You know, I like to read old newspaper." Hermione fiercely stated and sat down at the end of Adelina's bed.

"That's cool. What kind of newspapers?" Adelina asked her and swung her legs up onto the bed where the two girls were sitting.

"The ones that talked about Dolohov and his wife getting sent to Azkaban, you know, you look a lot like him. It's almost like your name is Adelina." Hermione snarked and pulled her wand out. "You should be glad I haven't told anyone."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Adelina pulled out her wand and shouted. Hermione instantly fell over and looked as if she was a stoned statue. "Apearim Tormenello" Adelina said and pointed at Hermione, who suddenly turned invisible. Apearim Tormenello is a one hour invisibility spell that her old Dark Arts teacher taught her class, it came in handy lots of times and is always useful. Adelina set the spell on herself then picked up the limp body of Hermione.

* * *

"WOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH" 

Adelina appeared in the drawing room, which took all the Death-Eaters by surprise. They hadn't been expecting her back until the end of the month, which is when they were set to meet. Adeline waved as she carried the body and set it down on the table.

"Who is this? Does anyone know she's gone?" Voldemort almost yelled as he levitated Hermione closer to him to inspect.

"Hermione Granger. Mudblood." Adelina announced. All the Death-Eaters gasped and applauded at this news. "No one knows we're gone, I have to go back soon."

"Very well. Go back, then." Voldemort instructed. Adeline then walked out of the room.

As she left, Voldemort un-petrified her, she stood up in shock and looked around in terror. "Why am I here?" Hermione gasped.

"Who would like to do the honours of keeping and torturing her?" Voldemort asked his followers. Hermione began to cry desperately.

"Me." Bellatrix shouted out. 

**_~~Replace Hermione in the trio~~_** _-done_


End file.
